


Nothing Can Go Wrong

by herman_the_moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: James has a plan! Turns out he's not the only one.





	Nothing Can Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> **Happy Birthday, Janel! <3**  
> I'm dedicating this comic as a gift for you, hope you're having a fabulous day!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813)


End file.
